


Double Dates and Competitive Snakes

by witchy_teacup



Series: Days of Our Wives [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author literally googled 'London date spots', Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Typical Alcohol Consumption, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ineffable Dates, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Not Britpicked, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), author is not British, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: Azira and Antonia go on a double date with Anathema and Newt.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Days of Our Wives [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Double Dates and Competitive Snakes

Azira glanced up as the bell over the bookshop’s door jingled merrily and smiled brightly at the tall brunette who walked in. “Anathema, my dear! How are you? What brings you in today?”

Anathema jogged up the half dozen steps that led deeper into the shop and said, “Hi Zira. I’m just stopping by on my way to work to ask a favor.”

“Of course, my dear,” Azira said cheerily. “What can I do for you?”

“How would you feel about going on a double date with me and Newt?”

“Oh how lovely! We could go to that lovely little French restaurant in Mayfair that Antonia took me to last month,” Azira said with an excited sparkle in her eye.

“Ah,” Anathema began sheepishly, “that’s not quite what I had in mind...”

“Oh well if you’d prefer Indian or Italian,” Azira said, her food-centric mind automatically assuming that the type of cuisine was the issue.

“It’s not the food that’s the problem, Azira,” Anathema said cutting off what was threatening to evolve into an ode to London’s restaurant scene. “I was hoping I could beg you to please, please, please go mini golfing with me and Newt next week.”

Azira bit her lip and said, “I don’t know…I’m not really the mini golfing type...”

Anathema clasped her hands together in supplication and said, “Please, please, please! Newt won’t go with me if you two won’t make it a double date.”

Azira gave her an appraising look and asked, “Why doesn’t Newt want to go to this place?”

Anathema slumped onto the counter in defeat. “He doesn’t like how competitive anything with a score makes me.” She sighed dramatically and added, “He thinks maybe having another couple along will make me be on my best behavior...”

Azira patted her friend on the arm and said, “Oh alright, but I should probably warn you that Toni can be particularly competitive too.”

Anathema perked up immediately, knowing she’d won, and gave her a sunny smile. “I’m counting on that actually.” She straightened up and added, “Don’t worry, Zira, there’s something in it for you too. This place is rumored to have the best street food in London.”

Azira sighed and gave her a rueful smile. “The things I do for you, Ana.”

Anathema grinned and said, “Oh, come on, Zira. The last time you did something for me you ended up with a super hot girlfriend.”

Azira rolled her eyes and said, “Yeah, yeah.”

==

“’Swingers’?” Antonia asked as they approached the building.

Azira blushed and said, “Anathema never mentioned what this place was called.”

Antonia laughed and said, “And you never googled the address she gave you?” She grinned and added, “I’m only teasing, Angel.”

Azira took a deep breath and said, “Let’s get this over with.”

“No need to be so defeatist, Angel,” Antonia said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “It’s mini golf not a firing squad. Come on, we’ll have a blast.”

==

“They are...” Azira trailed off watching Anathema and Antonia as they argued about the best hole-in-one technique.

“Incredible,” Newt agreed, taking another swig of his colorful drink. He laughed and added, “Intense, but incredible.”

Azira smothered a laugh as Antonia loudly accused Anathema of cheating as her shot went wide and asked, “Why do we put up with them?”

“Because they’re incredible,” Newt said with a dreamy sigh as Anathema offered double or nothing on the next hole with a loud laugh and a sharp grin.

==

“I mean—she’s just so pretty!” Newt said, sloshing his drink towards Anathema as she and Antonia queued for another round of food and drinks. “She could have anyone—why’s she with a bloke like me?”

Azira put a supportive hand on his shoulder and said, “Newton, don’t sell yourself short! You’re an amazing person!” She hiccuped before she continued, “Before Ana met you, she was a mess. You—you’re like her anchor. You’ve helped her become a more settled person.”

“You think so?” Newt asked, turning his wide hopeful eyes on her.

Azira smiled and said, “Of course. She chose you, Newton. If your theory is correct and she could have any one, then shouldn’t it follow that you’re the one she wants?”

“I’m not sure if you’re making sense or if I’m just that drunk,” Newt said, peering at his mostly empty drink accusingly. A hiccup surprised a laugh out of him and he said, “I think I’m drunk.”

“You know what we need, Newton? More food!” Azira announced, looping her arm through his.

==

“Let’s ask Newt and ‘Zira,” Antonia said with an annoyed huff. “I’m telling you, Ana, you’re not winning. I—” she cut off abruptly as she turned around to find their dates conspicuously absent. “Where did they go?”

Anathema turned and stood on her tiptoes, trying to see over the crowds. “Was Azira drinking too? Newt can get a little scatterbrained when he’s tipsy. He might’ve wandered off...”

Antonia flushed guiltily. “I, I’m not sure. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“We’re terrible girlfriends,” Anathema said sheepishly.

“I’m going to go see if Azira’s in the restroom,” Antonia said decisively. “You go check the food lines.”

They split up and started crisscrossing the huge venue, searching for their erstwhile dates. While said dates watched from a pair of stools on the elevated balcony. Newt shifted to fish out his wallet. “You were right, ‘Zira. It took them almost fifteen minutes to notice we’d gone.”

She patted his shoulder and said, “Just order some more of those chips with the brisket and spicy mayo and we’ll call it even, my dear.”

==

Azira giggled as she struggled to buckle her seat-belt. “You’re drunk, Angel,” Antonia said wonderingly. Even with all of the wine they’d shared, she’d never seen Azira more than slightly tipsy. “I really did neglect you tonight. I’m sorry, Angel.”

Azira cupped her cheek as she gently took the buckle from her and secured it. “Don’t fret, darling. I had an absolutely smashing time! Newt and I ate so many chips!”

Antonia laughed and said, “I promise no chips next time. I’ll take you someplace really nice, Angel. Promise.”

Azira leaned across and kissed her softly, mostly on the mouth. “You’re so nice, Toni.”

Antonia felt her heart overflowing as she gazed at her girlfriend’s round pinked cheeks, eyes bright and smile slightly lopsided. “’M not nice, Angel. You’re just drunk,” she said gruffly. “Let’s get you home.”

Antonia drove with a bit more care than usual with an eye to just how much Azira had had to drink and eat. The whole way back to the bookshop, she could feel Azira’s adoring gaze on her. She led Azira through the bookshop and upstairs to her bedroom.

While Azira changed into pajamas, Antonia set about fluffing pillows and turning down the covers. After five minutes had passed, Antonia knocked on the bathroom door and opened it a crack when she didn’t get a response.

“’Zira?” She huffed out a quiet laugh when she saw Azira half changed pajama pants on under her dress, dozing on the short stool that lived tucked under the vanity counter. She came in and gently shook Azira’s shoulder. “Azira, love, you’ve got a perfectly comfortable bed in the other room. Come, love. Let me help you.”

Azira blinked sleepily and looked around blearily. “I just sat down for a moment?”

“It’s been more than five minutes, Angel. Arms up.” She unzipped the back of her dress, steadfastly averting her gaze, and tugged it off. She turned her back on Azira and the mirror and said, blushing, “You should take your bra off.”

While Azira complied, Antonia unbuttoned the pajama shirt and held it out to her. After fumbling with the buttons Azira said softly, “I can’t seem to get the buttons to cooperate...”

Antonia’s spine stiffened and her blush darkened. “Ah...okay, um, I’ll, uh...ngk.”

“Toni?”

Antonia took a deep breath, forced it out of her nose, and turned around. Her gaze immediately snagged on the strip of pale soft skin laid bare between the tartan fabric of the shirt. She swallowed visibly and with careful, cautious movements, knelt in front of her. When she reached out to take the edges of the shirt, her hands were trembling.

She looked up and met Azira’s gaze, which was soft with the edges of sleep and alcohol but warm with the knowledge of Antonia’s blatant desire. She swallowed and focused on the task of guiding each small button through its respective buttonhole. She valiantly didn’t fixate on how warm Azira was, how she could feel her warmth radiating off her exposed skin. At all. Not one bit. 

Azira watched her, sleepy curiosity mixing with unguarded desire as Antonia’s slender fingers worked their way down her shirt with studious care.

When Antonia had finished with the buttons, she flowed to her feet and forced her voice to be steady and her tone casual, saying, “Let’s get you into bed, Angel.”

“Will you be joining me?” The bold question slipped out, surprising both of them. 

Antonia’s features contorted into a pained expression as she helped Azira to her feet. “Ask me again when you’re sober. I want you fully present when I get my hands on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Yes, Swingers is a real mini golf place with multiple locations lol I literally googled date spots in London and couldn't stop giggling at the name.
> 
> So I've joined the current internet era! Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TeacupWitchy) and [Tumblr](https://witchy-teacup.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
